New North City
New North City is the redeveloped North city, a fair bit further north than the original. It had to be rebuilt after tragedy in the form of Monarch claimed the lives of a couple million in North city and leveled the city. City Construction 100% Completed Under Construction RP's here can help rebuild the city. 100% rebuilt (When the city is rebuilt all of the people who helped will have a permanent memorial) * Bastion Allara (in true mecha form) (20%) * Android 33 (10%) * Alyra Noveria (40%) * Kai (10%) * Tacoman (10%) * Mirage of Void (10%) The road to rebuilding (Reconstruction RP)Category:Earth RP Areas "Come on guys we need to get rebuilding we can't have anyone shirking their duties" Bastion as true mecha leads in a large group of the warrior monks from Chazke village "ok guys go help the relief effort" he stands on a large rock amplifying his voice "OK guys we are all here for one reason and one reason only to rebuild what was lost and to honor the memory of those lost in the tragedy let us all work together here" with this he jumps down and starts transporting heavy materials to the construction yards. Android 33 notices Bastions shouting. "City masacred... My duty to aid those biological beings in need. My assistance is required I shall assist in the aid." She flies up to Bastion. "I am here to help keeper of the core as is... as... is." she sparks a bit "As is stated in my primary objective to defend all of the biological beings on Earth from harm." Alyra literally stepped out of the shadows, probably testing a new teleportation spell. "Well, what have we here? A reconstruction effort? I'll do what I can to help." Kai comes out from the woods having felt the earthquake. "Hey guys, I'll be glad to help. It's good to see everyone too." Zeou Kai says as he begins helping with the reconstruction. Tacoman lands in an open area, he poses, a group of civilians, especially the children cheer, moral is raised among those who survived the first city. "I am here to help, I'm sorry I couldn't save you all but I will help rebuild, As progress will help us all heal!" He poses valiantly and begins helping out. Alyra snaps her fingers, using magic to clear an area via teleportation. She then tosses a few small, uniform gray cubes into the area, which begin unfolding into full-sized buildings. "Ah, the wonders of Imperium construction. Though, I don't have that many of those right now..." True mecha has managed to set up a buildings frame while the monks work together to get its structure built "ok 33 sounds like your determined work hard dont push yourself to the brink though take rests like everyone else" as he says this the women from chazke lead by azmo and Estelle set up a food a rest station for the workers. "oi tacoman quit posing and get working" After another section was done, Alyra teleported in materials for the workers, made of the same advanced nanomaterial as HELIOS - the buildings constructed with them would have far stronger - and lighter - supports. She also began arranging a few deals to bring in furnishings for the new homes. Mirage lands shortly after, creating a large shockwave of dust and says "Aztha're Anaxer." and the light that was constructing and turning into metal started to speed up and build the city even faster. Alyra focused her magical power, raising a number of stone structures from the ground. She then transmuted the materials, causing them to become perfectly ordinary homes. THE CITY HAS BEEN BUILT! RP IS NOW AVAILABLE Aftermath of really really quick building "Now i want to rename it to something more catchy." Mirage says. "What, like Azar'zer City? Let the people name their home what they want." Alyra replied. "If we would take their choice of name from them, why bother rebuilding the city at all?" She then vanished, moving towards a skyscraper in the heart of the new city, to supervise the installation of a local HQ for the Scions of Toliman. The promised day, the start of a new family The heavens twist and thunder roars, the earth shakes and hell trembles. In a small dojo to the south of new north city what can only be described as a force of pure anger is felt to Kai as he crosses over the mountians something tells him its time. Kai can feel anger and he uses Instant Transmission to teleport to Sheena. "SHEENA ARE YOU ALRIGHT?!" Kai says as he appears and scares Panda who was taking water to you and spills it on herself as Naikeman is holding her down. "The baby's coming?! We need to get you to a hospital!" "heheheheh yeah oh no, no biggie whatsoever I THINK IT IS A LITTLE LATE TO TRY AND MOVE ME" she effortlessy throws naikeman off of her with a pained spasm she grits her teeth to try and calm herself a little "yeah its happening dont try and move me it wouldnt be safe for her" "Oh man, I haven't helped deliver a child before though. I've only ever helped deliver Dragon Eggs. I'm not sure about Panda or Naike either. I'd hate to say it but we need..." Before Kai can finish his sentence he's stepped on and pushed against the floor by a big green claw. "Me." Sophia says turning visible from her invisible state. "I've been here for two hours now, figured ou'd need my help baby brother. After all I helped deliver you, so this shouldn't be too different." Kai lightly blushes. "Did you have to mention that?!" Sophia shakes her head to his comment and looks at everyone. "Panda, go get some more water and a towel, Naike I'm going to need you to grab that spare arm of yours and keep Sheena still, Kai, comfort her before she has another spasm." Sophia says as she sets herself up near Sheena's legs. "Also, get me another towel to cover her." Everyone begins scrambling for the supplies and Kai holds Sheena's hand and squeezes it tightly. "It'll be OK, sweetheart." He says in a gentle voice. The first sound is the crack of Kais fingers as Sheena has another spasm reflexively squeezing/ crushing his hand as she shouts out in pain "damn it that was a big one" she moves her tail into her mouth and wrapping it in a bandage and biting down on it to prevent her biting her tongue" Kai's natural healing kicks in and he holds her hand as tight as he can, the preperations are all set and Sophia is coaching her through it. "Not sure how your clan does it but I'm going to help you ever step of the way. The least I can do for my brother." Sophia says. Naikeman braces Sheena's back so she can rest with one of the sleeping bags and he holds her in places like she's laying against a back board and Panda lays a wet towel across her forehead. "Like this?" "Yes, Samantha, like that." her voice occasionally jumps from the pain "the clan USUALLY does this alone in total isolationa as SUCH i've been taught what to do, Samantha thank you for the HELP but i wan't you to step outside. Im going to start shouting things i dont want you to be exposed to that" she pats her head slightly "HOLY" she bites down again "ok those horns are bigger and they dont point backwards" "Well, this is going to suck. She's also coming out faster than we need. Panda, please be a dear and leave." Panda nods and leaves to go outside. Naikeman gently makes another makeshift resting place for Sheena and follows Panda out. Kai squeezes her hand and laughs a little. "Well, at least we know she's healthy I'm guessing." Kai says with a shaky voice, his hand really starting to hurt. "C'mon Sheena... push, I know it hurts but.... it's almost over." Sophia says trying to direct the baby's head. "This might scares the spirits out of you, Sheena, but um, your daughter is Breeching." Sheena bites down writhing around as she pushes "YES I F***ING NOTICED" she writhes around screaming for the first time letting herself cry out in pain screaming and swearing as she pushes she doesnt stop despite the pain despite the fact it is making her bleed she keeps pushing almost halfway through despite the strain of constantly pushing "IT HURTS IT HURTS SO MUCH" "Don't worry Sheena, you're doing great!" Kai says his hand popping again. "This baby's gonna take a little bit to get out, just keep pushing." Sophia says trying what she can. Kai uses his other hand and squeezes Sheena's. "Hang in there, baby." He says in a gentle and worried tone. Sheena immediately jerks upwards her motion throwing Kai forward and kicking her legs upwards smack sophia hard in the face but she uses this to do the final push she is bleeding heavily panting still screaming and twitching from the pain of it barely able ot maintain her speech "i-i-is it over" "Sophia gets up and sees the baby. She wraps it up in a spare blanket and cleans her a little. "She has two in horns protruding out of her forehead. Other than that, she looks very healthy." Sophia says. Kai is meanwhile pancake'd against the wall and falls off. He shakes it off and goes over as Sophia hands the baby to Sheena in a pink blanket. "Here's your little devil." Sophia says wih a smirk. "I'll help with the placenta but after that it's up to Kai to clean up the blood." She says. Kai didn't seem to mind her and looks at their new baby girl. Sheena tries to lift herself a little more so that she can get a better view but doesn't have the strength to lift herself she is still breating deaply twitching from the pain still bleeding but it seems to be slowing, overall she is completely worn out. "Now, now you rest." Sophia says as she hands Sheena some water. Kai reaches out at first slowly and stops but then sees Sheena's eyes and holds his newborn daughter. "She's so beautiful, just like her mother.... she's got your eyes it looks like and your nose. She looks alot like you, wonder what she got from m---" Before Kai can finish his sentence the baby burps and fires spurts out engulfing his head. Kai's hair leaves a smoke trail and his face is burnt a little. He breathes out some smoke and falls over with Sophia gently catching the baby. "Kai should have known that was going to happen." Afterwards the baby begins crying, a sign that it's healthy. Panda rushes in with Naikeman in trail and she sees the baby. "D'awww so cute!" Panda says with a grin and pink cheeks. Naikeman looks at the baby and his normally emotionless face gets a small hint of a smile. "It's healthy, wonderful." Sheena shuffles forward a little to hold her even she is welling up from the experience "o-our daughter, our little Ealga. She's beautiful" she just sits there not saying anything just looking down happy tears streaming down her face "thank y-y-you Sophia s-s-sorry about the kick" Sophia hands Ealga over and lets Sheena hold her. "I didn't feel it, we Draconian's have thick skin, well, I do, Kai was born a jelly man like our old pops." She stands up and a portal opens. "I'll see you around, hun." Sophia says walking through and it closes behind her. Kai sits up and brushes off some of the ashes on his face and sits next to Sheena and wraps his arms around her waist. Panda comes over and makes a few funny faces a the baby and Naikeman stands at the door. "what a strange family we appear to have formed" she laughs quietly to herself "please remind me never to do that again" "Maybe gal, but remember, I couldn't really move when, well, not in front of Panda, haha." Kai says as he pokes the baby's nose. Kai's almost in tears as he tries to find words but all he does is kiss Sheena's forehead and look at their new child. a shopping errandCategory:Earth Bastion is walking around the newly rebuilt north city admiring everyones hard work and the commemorative plaque placed in the centre "it's incredible how fast we can rebuild when we work together, well may as well get stocking up on food " he heads towards the shopping centres "gotta hand it to the Alyra the material she used to make these buildings is something else" In the crowd, one man stood out, standing at nearly seven feet - compared to the people around him, who were probably 5'7" on average. He was standing next to the plaque at the center, reading it before nodding in approval. Bastion while ambling through the crowd accidently bumping into the man "oops sorry about that" "It's fine, Bastion." was the response, as the man - revealed to be Lucien - turns to face him. "Surprised to see you here. Then again, you may be as curious as I was to see the new city." "oh Lucien, good to see you again, and as to why i am here i was doing my shopping and thought i'd drop some food off for the relief effort" he holds up various bags that he is carrying "And yourself? As you are correct i wouldnt have expected to see you here" "I'm merely lookig around. This place is roughly a hundred kilometers from the Academy, so might as well." Lucien replied, "If they need food, I can send some down from the C.I.S. Oblivion..." he offered. "well any contribution would be appreciated, considering it helps those displaced by Monarch. so how are you liking your stay on this world?" "It's...refreshing to see Earth again, it's been quite some time..." Lucien said, almost to himself, before typing a few things onto a small control console on his belt. Shortly after, a few crates seemed to just materialize next to him - five small ones, about eight cubic feet each. "Five kilotons of general supplies. Food, purified water, emergency clothing, just use the control panel on the side." Bastion places his finger to his ear "guys we have a supply drop that can be taken to the food storage" as he finishes his call a group of demons in monk attire carry the boxes away "Thanks for that, I was just about to go get myself a cup of tea before leaving care to join me? Consider it a thanks for the training, as it has been very helpful so far" "Certainly. I wonder if the teas on Earth are the same in this universe..." Lucien idly wondered, moving to follow Bastion. "well one way to find out" He takes him to a cafe on the outskirts of town ordering himself an earl grey "order whatever catches your fancy" "I'll take the same." Lucien requested, taking a seat. "Hm...it's definitely been a while, I no longer recognize the taste..." "well then it will be a new old experience, so whats the Centuri Imperium like? I'll admit the concept of a society evolved beyond our own made me curious" "Hm, where to begin." Lucien takes a sip, "The Imperium spans a good portion of the galaxy, about...ten thousand parsecs across or so. It was formed shortly after the destruction of Earth, roughly one hundred million years before I left the universe to follow my daughter." He paused, allowing Bastion to interject if he wished. "if i am not asking too personal a question, was your search for Alyra and subsequent invasion of this universe something of your own desire or was their more too it? obviously if you do not wish to answer i undestand and after please do continue" he takes the tea bag out of the cup putting it in a spare cup and pours some boiling water into it the looks on genuinely curious about what he is hearing "Let's just say there's more to Alyra than meets the eye. More specifically, her connection to the Web of Time." Another sip, and Lucien was finished with his cup of tea, already pouring a second one. "with earl grey tea you can cut out the bergamot in the tea bag and boil it to make it a lovely orange after drink" he takes a sip of his own drink "i believe Alyra mentioned something but she seemed to want to drop the subject so i didnt pry any further" "Ah, I forgot you could do that. I'm surprised I still remember what kind of tea this is." Lucien said with a chuckle, "As for my daughter, it shouldn't be something you need to worry about." "i'll take your word for that, though i get the feeling when whatever it is comes to a head we may not have the luxury of not worrying" he chuckles as he finished the burgemot "oh yes before i forget i have a request of sorts if possible" "Name it." Lucien stated, finishing his second cup of tea. A crystaline energy surges down his arm forming a small crystal and placing it into a capsule. "Can you please give this to Sofia, My core intergrated this when i encountered it in the lab. I was not aware that this weapon was special to her and how upset it made her when i used so i wish to return it and offer my appologies" "Ah, yes, her railcannon." Lucien took the capsule, "Did she ever tell you the reason why she's so attached to ti?" Bastion laughs awkwardly "when she saw it she mentioned she made it commemorate becoming a captain and then lashed out in pure rage so unfortunately conversation ran dry. I just wanted to return it too her" "Well, that's only half of it. The poor girl lost her sister the day after both of them were promoted. Sofia built that railcannon to help her protect what family she had left." Lucien frowned, "She didn't take dying well, either. Sofia's been depressed ever since she came back." "wow that must have been terrible both losing her sister and dying, i would prefer to appologise to her in person however i get the feeling that probably isn't wise considering how angry she got with me. Thats why i want to return it so at least she has that i doubt it would help the death depression though i lost 2 friends in that battle myself although the have returned to a state of living it changed them the crater that is north city attests to that" After a moment, Lucien handed the capsule back to Bastion. "Return it to her the next time you head to the Academy, then. At the very least, I'll be there to restrain her, and I do think it would help..." He looked thoughtful for a moment, "Hm?" He looked to the side, noticing someone trying to push through the crowd - someone who looked eerily like Sofia. "hmm is something wrong?" he looks back "is that sofia?.... no its not wait i recall Monarch mentioning a woman identical to Sofia and that there were an item what was her name?" he racks his brain for a few seconds before clicking figuring it out "Carol! that was it, i wonder if it is her? As if it isn't the resemblance is uncanny" "Carol?" Lucien said, geniunely surprised. 'Well, I suppose it's not entirely an impossibility..." Carol finally managed to get through the crowd, looking directly at Lucien, equally surprised - though she clearly had less control over her emotions, and showed it considerably more. Bastion picks up the tea and moves to the side as he doesnt want to be in the way of the reunion. "Good to see you again, Carol." Lucien began, when Carol promptly fainted. Lucien slowly turned to look at Bastion, and if he could sweatdrop, he would have. Bastion chuckles "it appears she may have been slightly mildly extremely overwhelmed" he gets up picking her up and sitting her on his chair "any idea what that was about?" "Not sure. Last I knew, Carol was slain in a fight against the Twilight Vindicator, Tal'Saris..." Lucien replied, seemingly unconcerned at Carol's current state. "She'll be fine, at least, though...something seems different about her..." "oh? afraid this is going to be another point where i will have to take your word on it. Yeah this is definately the woman monarch described, im not even going to ask what drew them together" he pulls up another chair so he can sit down "so if you knew Carol was slain is there any chance you were mistaken?" "I doubt it, I saw the body myself. Carol doesn't have the same...regenerative augmentations that her sister had." Lucien spoke, "But I do know of several forces that could have brought her here..." Bastion pours another cup then offers the last to Lucien "sounds serious, and when that is said by someone in the position you are or were in that immediately sets off alarm bells. I am aware you said most of these things were nothing to concern myself with but if there is something that is a threat to this and other worlds it would be useful to be prepared" "Best-case scenario is that my daughter brought her back using the magic of this universe." Lucien said as he accepted the cup. "Worst-case, I suppose, is it was a Silent One. It wouldn't surprise me, at least." "i'm going to hope its best case, also silent one a term i have heard thrown around lately." he shrugs and takes a sip of his tea "well i suppose if i can't understand it i can at the very least hope to get stronger to stand in defence against the worst case as we did against the CI fleet uh no offence" "None taken." Lucien said with a smile, "That was a most impressive defense, though aided by the natural properties of this universe. Were we in the Imperium's reality, our laws of physics would have rendered our shields invulnerable to those orbital defense platforms." "its a shame such a thing had to occur, i understand its naive sentimentalism but i do sometimes wish war was not something we would have to witness having seen how it feels to lose people to it even on a small scale." he laughs to himself looking outwards "i suppose at the very least i am stronger for it even if it was due to the core in my chest" "Fortunately not many died. I would have opted for diplomacy at first, but the first universe we followed my daughter to immediately attacked us. After the resulting...slaughter, we both moved on. Unfortunately, that first impression ruined any chance of diplomacy, as you can see the place was heavily fortified when we got here. Our AI immediately launched an attack." Lucien placed his empty cup on the table. "That core you have is...interesting. Might I ask where you got it?" "thats a tough question, a few years back i was caught in an explosion outside old north city i lost my left arm and both my legs and a chunk of my heart i woke up in a medipod with android augments and the core within me" he finishes his "i know its purpose the doctor who made it uh Dr Kurnex i believe designed it so that perpetual energy androids could go eternally without yearly maintanence and so it upgrades automatically. This was 150 years ago the Dr died before he could see his work but his automated system continued, it was bonded to me and then it evolved after intergrating with CI technology it evolved. As it seems to yearn to understand new advanced technology and then make it its own" A voice is heard from behind Bastion of the sounds of the crowd running away and screaming "You delighting Lucien with the story of the Potentia core old friend?" Monarch appears behind Bastion at his side a boy about the age of 11 with an extraordinary powerlevel for his age. He's wearing blue Saiyan Armour has a sword at his waist and black tail wrapped around him like a belt. "Hi Uncle Bastion" Brocco says. "Father, who's the tall man?" "That's Lucien, Brocco, a friend of your Mothers. Speaking of which, you two wouldn't of happened to seen Carol would you? I was meant to meet her here when I was done training with Brocco for the day." Monarch says. "She's right here." Lucien replied to Monarch's question, "She fainted upon seeing me again. Unsurprising, because the last time I saw her was when I had to dispose of her body. As for the Potentia Core, hm...it almost sounds like Silent technology, but it was invented by a...human, correct?" "yes he was a human beside an android left arm and eye, i assume you ask cause this is beyond what he should be capable of with the technology and knowledge at our disposal correct? As if that is the case what could cause it to have become like this?" Monarch lifts Carol up "I told her you were about, no idea why she was so surprised" He smirks. "Of course it's beyond what humans are capable of, all they can manage is building flimsy cities. What's this about the Silent? I've heard Carol mention them, what exactly are they and how on Earth are they similar to Bastions Core?" Brocco stands their quietly unsure of what everyone was talking about. "Silent Ones. Powerful entities from before time." Lucien stated, "I myself am...uncertain as to their exact nature. They have technology, but don't need it." A pause, "I wouldn't be surprised if one of them gave the inventor of the Potentia Core the technology to build it...even if it was through the subconscious." Bastion makes another cup of boiled bergamot and offers it to Brocco if he wants it then turns back to lucien "wouldn't imply that they had some sort of ulterior motive for this? As it would explian the cores inherent nature to learn and assimilate as it did react strongly to the chronomanipulator" bastion ponders for a moment "i may have to visit Alyra some time and see if she can gauge anything as she analysed it but never told me what she saw, then i can return the canon" Brocco takes the hot beverage and drinks a bit "Thank you." He smiles. Monarch places Carol on a chair and sits in the chair next to her pouring himself a drink. "So you're suggesting that these... all powerful beings. Gave the idea to great the potentia core to a mere human? What could they have to gain? It makes Androids more efficient so what? Not to mention it's been nearly 200 years since it was created. If they had some plan for it I'd assume they'd have done it by now. If they are so all powerful surely they have no need for such convoluted ideas anyway, if they had something to gain I'd assume they wouldn't need all this pretence." Monarch says with a stern expression Brocco still stood with no chair to sit on wanders over to Carol and sits on her lap. He seems fairly bored with the dull conversation going on but doesn't say anything as to not upset his father. Lucien chuckled, "Who said they were all powerful? As for what they have to gain, who knows? The motives of the Silent Ones are inscrutable, if only because they have a tendency to refuse to communicate. Hence the name Silent One." He paused, "I know they're not all powerful, as I've fought them in the past." "yeah i suppose its just fear of the unknowable, well i will see if Alyra is willing to shed any knowledge on this or what she saw of my core" he finishes his tea "i'm sorry to have ot leave so abruptly, it has been a pleasure chatting with you Lucien, i'll be sure to return to the academy within the next few days to return the railcannon to Sofia until then i must bid you farewell" he bows and turns to Monarch and Brocco "sorry to have to cut this short but i know we'll see each other again, and i'll bring elicia next time" "Hmm, these beings peak my interest. Let me know when you go to see Alyra Bastion. I want to learn all I can about these 'Silent ones'." Monarch stands up and lifts up Carol. "Lovely chatting Lucien but I should get her home and rested before she has sword training Brocco. So I too must be off." He begins to fly away "Come on Brocco we haven't got all day!" He says rather angrily Brocco puts his cup down and flies after Monarch "BYE BYE UNCLE BASTION! BYE BYE MR LUCIEN!" "HURRY UP!" Monarch shouts as he speeds off. Lucien raised an eyebrow, chuckling slightly. "Interesting family my student managed to find, though I do wonder about Monarch..." "yeah he is an odd one, a prideful idiot with a god complex but i'll keep my eye on him as many are suspicious of him after what he did to north city, anyway see you in a few days lets hope i can clear the air with Sofia" he picks up his bags and then waves blinking away Infiltrating the Everlue Mansion Kyu followed the instructions he recieved to a large house in the middle of the city. Before he entered, however, he stood outside, waiting for his teammates on this mission to arrive. Mystral follows along and seeing Kyu. "It's been a while, Dragon Slayer." He looks at the giant house they were standing in front. "So, this must be the requester's house... Whatever the mission may be, it certainly seems like it's an S-Rank or SS-Rank mission, for it's high rewards..." By the looks of it, this could be that mansion... Mystogan thinks being revealed to be standing near a mansion, grabbing the note where he noted all the stuff about the mission. "Well now that Mystogan's here, we can go find out. Hey! Mystogan! C'mon!" Kyu yelled, motioningg for the s-rank mage to join the pair. Mystogan looks over to the fellow mage "Dragon Slayer, Kyu Ingeel?", he says slowly walking over to them with his usual outfit and a mask covering his face "It's been a while." "If I'm correct, this isn't Everlue Mansion. This has to be the requester's house, since we don't even know what we need from that mansion." Mystral states. "That's correct..." An elderly gentleman said, stepping outside the gates of the mansion. "Hello, gentlemen. I am the one who called for your assistance. I need for you to return an artifact to me from the vile owner of the Everlue Mansion. The artifact in question is a book, one passed down throughout the generations of my family. Do so, and I promise the rewards to be great. What say you?" "Sounds promising enough for me. Tell us what kind of book it is." Mystral asks the man. Mystogan simply motions to show that he wants to know the samething and stays silent which fog, suddenly, surrounding him. As if he was about to leave on to do that mission, but truth is still in question. "The name of the book is 'Sunset'...and I'm sorry, but that is all I'm willing to share. Please, bring it back to me in one piece." "Sunset, you say... Okay, tell us the location of the Everlue Mansion." Mystral says. "Here. These are the directions to reach the mansion from here." The man said, handing a small scroll to Kyu. " Take as long as you need." "Heh. Don't worry, old man. We'll get you your book back." Kyu said, his grin revealing his sharp canines. "We shouldn't waste any more time, then. Dragon Slayer, lead us to the mansion." Mystral says, looking at Kyu. "Heheh. Alright! Team Fairy Tail, on the move!" Kyu said, making his way out of the building. Starr and the Monarch Starr slumped through the city, blinded by tears streaming that seemed infinite. He finally made his way to an alley, and he sat down next to a dumpster, and buried himself in his arms."No...No no one...No one l...Loves..." He choked out. He conjured a picture of his family from the alternate timeline. His father, brave and powerful, and his mother sweet with a strong heart. His siblings still loved him."Love....." He burned the picture, making it into dust."Xy....Xy'rios....I'm s-scared..." He would say, his face down into his arms, hugging in his knees against the wall. Monarch appears before Starr in a blinding flash of light. "Oh you must be kidding me. I sense an exceptionally strong powerlevel here and come to see what it can do and it turns out to be this brat. Not only that but he's sobbing in an alley way. Honestly I was expecting a challenge but this is just pathetic." He smirks. Starr looks up at Monarch, and his eyebrows lower. "Don't think because I'm crying I can't whup your ass you smug dick." He would say, going back into his arms. "Oh trust me I'm well aware of the fact you couldn't whup my ass even if you weren't crying it's more the fact it's you I've come to find. The whiney little brat I met when fighting those demons for Prynce. I expected someone decent and this is what I get. Ah well. I suppose I'll be on my way then." He smirks. Starr scoffs."Fine...Leave...It's not I wanted you here anyway...I'm better without some ego trying to knock me down...I have everyone else I know for that..." Monarch chuckles "That you do cause your whole existence is meaningless and you're the equivalent to a pile of crap. Tirah, have fun going through your emo phase. Don't worry I hear a lot of people get depressed when they hit puberty." He smirks and prepares to instant transmission out. Starr looks up."At least I have a cause for my attitude! You just kill and be a bitch because you want to! Zucana would never be like this!" He would say, loudly."What would Alice think of you now!?" Monarch lowers his fingers from his forehead and a wild purple flame, that being his aura rages around him. His Eyes glow fiercely as if there was a fire within them itself and his wings expand and radiate a harsh light. He rushes up to Starr and raises him by his neck flinging him through the building behind Monarch before picking him up again and forcing him against the wall regrabbing his neck. As Monarch speaks his voice is booming and terrifying. "Alice was a piece of scrap metal on legs to hell with her! No cause? HOW DARE YOU?! Zucana is like this because I am him, he is me. He created me to be like I am because he was too weak to handle it himself! I DO WHAT I DO BECAUSE MY ENTIRE RACE! EVERYONE I HAVE EVER KNOWN AND LOVED WAS OBLITERATED UTTERLY! NOT ONLY THAT BUT I WAS SENT FORWARD IN TIME TO THIS PIECE OF SHIT PLANET TO WALLOW WITH THIS FILTH FOR SOME UNKNOWN REASON WHEN BY ALL MEANS I SHOULD OF DIED ON VEGETA WITH THEM! AND SO HE DID! ZUCANA DID DIE! AND I WAS BORN! THE REASON I AM LIKE HOW I AM IS BECAUSE EVERYONE I GREW UP WITH! MY PARENTS MY BROTHERS MY FRIENDS MY LOVERS! THE SHOP KEEPERS THE CHILDREN THE OFFICE WORKERS AND EVERYONE ON PLANET VEGETA IS DEAD! Your reason is because you're a whiney brat but if you feel you'd be better off dead I'd be more than happy to send you on your way!" He says tightening his grip on Starrs thoat as his fiery eyes stare into Starrs. Where Monarchs hand is touching Starrs neck a slight burning sensation is caused from Monarchs Aura. Starr's eyes closed, and became a brilliant white as they reopened., as 4 tendrils came from his back, and they were made of light."KILLING ME ISN'T GOING TO CHANGE ANYTHING MONARCH. YOU FORGET I AM A SAIYAN AS WELL. I WENT THROUGH TIME TOO! I ACTUALLY WITNESSED THE PLANET BEING DESTROYED WHEN I CAME BACK FROM THE FUTURE. YOU THINK I DON'T KNOW WHAT IT'S LIKE TO HAVE EVERYTHING TAKEN FROM ME AND AS SOON AS I THINK I'VE BEEN REPAIRED IT'S BROKEN AGAIN?! DO YOU THINK I AM TRYING TO ANTAGONIZE YOU!? I HAVE BETTER THINGS TO DO WITH MY TIME! I CAME FROM A TIMELINE IN WHICH EVERYONE DIES! NOT JUST THE SAIYAN RACE!" Starr grabs Monarch's hand quicker than he could see, and he began crushing it. Digging his fingers into Monarch's flesh, he would turn his wrist, and make his grip release. Grabbing him by the neck himself, Starr would push him forward and into the building opposite with his Silent Power."I WILL NOT LET YOU INSULT ME BECAUSE I MAY SEEM WEAK! I AM STRONGER THAN YOU WILL EVER BE, IN MY HEART." Starr's words burst through the wall they were against, and both of them were sent flying on his last word. Monarch regains his balance in the air and regains his composure. "Now that is what I came here to see." He smirks. "I am definitely looking forward to this" Monarch chuckles before locating where Starr is and flying to him. "Now I don't really feel like destroying this city so lets take this somewhere a bit more private." He grabs Starrs arm and instant transmissions them to Paprika Desert "Now this is more like it." He says before firing a shot into Starrs chest sending him flying into a rock. "So shall we get started." Monarch says with a grin.